Morning's First Light
by godudette
Summary: You know the Cullens- now meet the Carters. Two teenage boys are changed forever and thrust into an unknown world, only to be adopted by one lone male vampire.


**Summary:** You know the Cullens- now meet the Carters. Two teenage boys are changed forever and thrust into an unknown world, only to be adopted by one lone male vampire.

**Author's Note:** This is my first story, so please tell me what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, Josh, it's time to wake up!" Jared Carter whispered to his older brother as he shook him from his deep sleep. "It's almost six _already_," he added in a desperate plea. "We're gonna be late."

Josh Carter slowly sat up and shook his sand-colored hair out of his eyes, taking in Jared's appearance. He was dressed head to toe in red riding gear that matched his Honda dirt bike. He already had on his gloves and was carrying his black riding boots with him.

Josh suddenly remembered that he had promised to go on a trail ride with Jared this particular Saturday morning. He looked at his alarm clock that sat on a nightstand beside his bed, wondering why it hadn't woken him up forty minutes ago. The two brothers always liked to be on the trails in the very early hours of the morning, so as not to disturb the neighbors on their way out.

This polite gesture normally required the brothers to get up at five in the morning, which was not as pleasant as it may seem.

Josh sighed and slid out of his bed quickly, walking over to his desk where he had laid out his riding equipment and apparel last night. He slid on his orange jersey and riding pants. His clothing, too, matched his dirt bike, a KTM. While he dressed, Jared filled the silence with endless chatter about all the places he would like to go that morning.

"...I figured we could head out towards the Fleeger's place first, but not actually go there, just so we can stop at that sand pit on the way. I wanted to practice some of my jumps. Then we can take that one trail that goes up to where the Hart's live, and then..."

Josh didn't find it necessary to interrupt him to stop the annoying chatter, because he didn't really have anything to say. He always thought about what he wanted to say before he said it; he was extremely good at controlling his tongue. It wasn't odd for him to answer questions with just a one-word answer, or even just a nod of his head.

This trait normally flustered the rest of his family, as well as almost every other person he had ever met in this small town of Darrington, Washington. However, Josh still didn't care that silence disturbed them. He actually found it calming, but, at the moment, there was nothing calm about the atmosphere in his room. Jared was still talking.

"...hill climbing, and then end up at home. What do you think?" Jared finally finished.

"Sure," Josh replied, not really caring at all where they went today. For all he knew, Jared could have proposed traveling the over-seventy-miles trip to Seattle. It still wouldn't make a difference to him. All he wanted to do was get out of his Uncle Ben's house and onto his bike where he had the freedom to do what he wanted to.

The two walked quietly down the stairs outside of Josh's room, passing Jared and JJ's room in the process. As they descended into the living room, they both noted that the television was on, tuned into the weather channel.

"Did you-" Jared began to ask his older brother, but stopped upon seeing that Uncle Ben was lying back in the recliner in the spacious living room. "Morning, Uncle Ben," he greeted cheerfully.

"Morning, boys," the gruff, middle-aged man said. "JJ still asleep?"

"Yeah," Jared answered. "I shut the door so we wouldn't wake him up when we left."

James John Carter, or JJ, as he was called, was the youngest of the three Carter brothers and was only sixteen years old. This age was one year younger than Jared, and three years younger than Josh. The three boys had only lived at their uncle's for just over a year, after leaving their parent's home when Josh turned eighteen on August 17.

"Weather looks promising today, boys. Should be a great day for riding," Ben added. "Overcast weather, and no rain. Well, hopefully. You never can tell around here," he added with a laugh.

"Okay. Thanks Uncle Ben. We'll try to be back around, uh..." Jared looked at Josh. "When do you wanna be back?" he asked.

"Probably six," Josh answered to both Ben and Jared, as he walked into the kitchen to pack some food into the backpack he'd be wearing while they went riding.

"Alright. You boys be careful. I'll be taking JJ to town today for his driver's test. We'll be back late. Order some pizza if you're hungry later. There's money in the cupboard."

With that in mind, Josh walked out the back door in the kitchen and headed towards the garage where Ben and his nephews kept the broken family's dirt bikes and other riding equipment. Jared followed.

Upon opening the side door in the garage, Josh noticed that his younger brother JJ, was clad in khaki shorts and a white T-shirt, sitting in a wheeled chair beside the bikes. He looked different than usual with his black hair in a one-inch-high buzz-cut.

"What are you doing up?" Josh asked in his low, seldom heard voice.

"Figured I'd check your bikes out for you so you wouldn't have to," JJ explained. "Oh, and before you ask, I got up when Jared was in your room. He's not as quiet as he thinks."

Josh chuckled, and Jared walked into the room. "JJ?" he asked. "When did you get here?"

JJ ignored him. "The bikes are fine. I filled up both the tanks, and your helmets and goggles are on the table." He sighed. "I just wish I was going with you guys."

"You'll get your chance," Jared said. "It's not like this is the last time we're going riding. Just pass your driver's test. Maybe you'll be able to take that girl you like out on a proper date." JJ blushed.

"Fine. See you guys later," JJ added as he walked back towards the house.

"Oh, and thanks for the help!" Jared called out the door.

"You're welcome!"

Josh walked over to the wall and hit the switch that opened the front door on the garage. He wheeled his bike out, and Jared did the same. They both grabbed their helmets and chest protectors, set them on the bikes, then shut all the garage doors again. They put on the rest of their riding gear, and sat atop the bikes.

"Ready?" Josh asked his younger brother.

Jared nodded, and the two both kick-started their bikes simultaneously. And, with morning's first light, they took off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So there you have it. My first chapter of my first story. Tell me what you think I know it's not too Twilight-ish yet, but just wait and see!

**Author's Status:** Single, blonde, and seeking reviews! Te he- love ya!


End file.
